Fear Trust Love
by ninamusiclover
Summary: Lily loves James but doesn't want to tell him, fearing he will break her heart. Will James gain her trust?
1. Chapter 1

HI! Sorry Im a Noob (I think thats how its spelled), which most likely means its not the best you'll ever read and grammar mistakes.

I Dont Own Harry Potter or any of the characters sadly :( I also do not own "I knew you were trouble"by Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter 1

Life just isn't fair. Lily sighed. Here she next to the lake looking at the stars, hoping that they had an answer for her broken heart. Tears silently flowed down her face as she remembered seeing James snog a ravenclaw girl in the corridor. She loved him ever since fourth year but didn't want her heart broken. She didn't want to be just another girl in James' game.

From behind her she heard someone was getting close. Quickly wiping away her tears she composed her face and kept staring at the stars. "Lily?" she turned around and saw Sirius. She had got over her hatred for Sirius when he accidently told why her he left his home and she told him about her problems with her sister. They shared a heart to heart moment that day in fifth year and ever since they had a brother sister like relationship. He also learned that day that she loved James. "Oh hi Sirius, whats up?" She said trying to keep her voice from shaking. Apparently she failed because he gave her a worried look. "Lily, whats wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Its James isn't it..." he said more as a statement than question. When she didn't reply he took that as a yes. He sat down beside her and looked at the stars with her.

"They're beautiful aren't they" she murmured after a while "they never lose their shine and have guided many throughout the years. If only they could help guide me…"

"Lily, James -"

"He doesn't love me Sirius; I'm only a challenge for him."

"Lily-"

"No Sirius. Lets stop please"

Sirius sighed "Ok" trying to lighten the mood; he brought up the talent show that was tomorrow "are you going to perform in the talent show?"

"Yea but I still don't know what I'm going to sing about…"

"Well you better hurry. The show is tomorrow night."

She sighed "I will. We better go in. I don't want detention."

"It's not that bad Lily Pad. You should give it a chance."

Lily laughed "As if. Come on, race ya!" Lily sprinted off knowing Sirius would follow.

"Hey! That's cheating" laughing they went back into the castle.

Once in her dormitory, Lily put on her earphones and listened to her iPod. Suddenly knowing what she would sing.

* * *

(the Talent Show)

She was backstage preparing to go up next; she was the last participant. She jumped when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Sorry Lils," said Sirius "Just wanted to say good luck"

She smiled "Thanks" Sirius waved her good bye and went back to sitting with the rest of the marauders. She went up on stage and looked at the crowd and spotted Sirius…and James. She gulped and began to sing.

(I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift)

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

When she finished everyone was on their feet clapping like wild. She saw James with a confused expression, probably about who the song was about. She got off stage and waited for the results in the crowd with Sirius.

"And the winner is…" Said McGonagall, "Lily Evans!"

"Oh My Gosh!" she jumped up and down, ecstatic that she won.

(Hours Later)

Lily was walking down the corridor to Gryffindor tower (I think that's what is, right? Sorry) thinking about James. "Lily!" Speak of the Devil… Lily forced herself to turn around and calm her heart. "Lily, you were amazing tonight!"

"umm..thanks" there was an awkward pause "I think I should go now…"

"No, wait… I wanted to ask you," James hesitated about what he was going to say next "Who was your song about?"

Damn, thought Lily "Don't worry about it."

"Lily, I'm not going to leave until you tell me." He said suddenly. That got her angry.

"And why should I?"

"Because he broke your heart!"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I-I love you…" Lily was taken aback at what he said but then was angry once again.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean. That ravenclaw girl you snogged yesterday won't be happy with you saying that." She spat at him and ran down the corridor so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Lily!" she heard him scream her name down the corridor but she didn't stop or look back.

* * *

Hi Again! Please review and give feed back. Im new at this so please help :) Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

HI :) I hope you guys like this chapter.

I do not own Happy Potter or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 2

*Previously*

"Because I-I love you…" Lily was taken aback at what he said but then was angry once again.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean. That ravenclaw girl you snogged yesterday won't be happy with you saying that." She spat at him and ran down the corridor so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Lily!" she heard him scream her name down the corridor but she didn't stop or look back.

(Lily) (_ Italics phrases are their thoughts_ )

_My life sucks._ Tears streamed down her face onto her pillow. She managed to hold back her tears and lie to her friends when she entered the common room. It was amazing how years of hiding her feelings helped her to lie so smoothly.

(James)

_"You shouldn't say things you don't mean"_ Lily's words kept on playing in his head as he stared at the fire place in the common room. He had entered only minutes after she did. He tried to convince her friends to tell her to down from her room but they refused, saying that she was tired and was most likely asleep.

Why couldn't she see that he really did love her? Ever since the day they met in the train. She kept him awake at night remembering her smile and beautiful laugh. She is the reason that he wakes up in the morning.

_But why did she run…?_ He could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.

"Prongs aren't you going to bed?" said Sirius.

_Sirius! That's it!_ James knew that he and Lily had a brother- sister relationship. _Maybe he can help me._

"Sirius…" he said still looking at the flames "do you know who Lily was singing about?"

"…yeah, I do…"

James head snapped up "Who?!"

"I can't tell you,"

"But you're my best mate"

"And she's like my sister. I can't go around telling her secrets"

"Please! Something. A clue, riddle, or something!"

Sirius thought about this…Technically he wouldn't be telling him.

"Ok…"

"YES!"

"He is known for causing trouble or pranks. He attracts every girl but he only has eyes for her, even if she doesn't realize or believe it. Lastly, he is an idiot."

It took him a while to process what Sirius told him and to think of who could fall into the category. Then it clicked. _No Way._ "…me?" a smile was forming on his lips "It's me isn't it."

"You really are an idiot Prongs."

Then the words of Lily's song replayed in his mind._ Damn it! She still thinks I'm a player. So that's what she meant about snogging the girl._ "I never snogged the girl Sirius. She came out of no where and began to snog me. I pushed her away but I guess Lily didn't see that. Oh Merlin, she hates me. What am I going to do padfoot?" he said with his head in his hands.

Sirius gave him a long hard look "So you didn't kiss her back?"

"No I swear on my life."

"…gain her trust."

"What?"

"Gain her trust because she doesn't. She fears you'll break her heart. Make her see that you wont. That you love her."

"Padfoot you are a genius! Thank you!" he gave him a big brotherly hug.

Sirius smirked "I know" but then was dead serious "but if you break her heart again or hurt her, I will make sure you pay and it won't be pretty."

"I wouldn't dare. You know that Pads."

Sirius gave him a small smile. "I know. Come on, let's go to bed."

(Lily)

It was times like these when she loved school work. They always kept her busy and helped her forget about the problems all around her.

She headed down to the library to do her potions essay when she bumped into someone "whoa there Lils," she looked up horrified. _James! Oh Merlin Why?! Why does he have to look so cute with his messy hair and beautiful smile? Focus Lily! Focus!_ She shot him a glare and mumbled sorry and began to walk around him. To her horror he followed her the whole way to the library. "Shouldn't you be somewhere James?" Because of Sirius and her being like brothers, she had befriended the marauders.. to some extent.

She saw him scratch the back side of his neck nervously and suddenly pulled her aside and led to her to another corridor. "James! What are you doing?!" Oh how she loved the feeling of holding hands with him. "Shh!" she said to her and turned the corner. "James-"then she heard Severus' voice. "Here you go. All of the answers for the test."

"Why thank you Severus," said a female "I'm surprised that, that Evans didn't catch you."

"She's only a mud blood."

She felt James' hand tighten around hers and looked up to she his face twisted in anger. _Does he care about me_?

"Come one; let's go before someone sees us."

A few minutes after they left, Lily and James came out of hiding. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Lily…"

She gave him a reassuring hand squeeze and gave him a small smile "It's ok James, really. I'm over it." She released his hand and turned to leave. "Lily wait" she turned.

"I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said yesterday. I really do love you. That girl you said I was 'snogging' was not what it seemed. She came out of no where and started to kiss me. I pushed her away immediately but I guess you left before you could witness the whole situation. I swear on my life and who or what ever you throw at me to swear on. I only have eyes for you Lily. I don't know if you've noticed but I changed for you Lily. Only you. I know you probably don't believe me or trust me but I swear that I will make you see that my feelings are true and pure and that I will never let you go. I love you Lily." He kissed her cheek and walked down the corridor.

Lily was speechless. _Does he really love me?_ She began to walk back to the library once again. _Should I trust? ...Oh James I hope your right. I hope my heart is right…_

* * *

Hi Again! Pleas review and give ideas on how i should continue the story. please and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Harry Potter Characters or "Red"

* * *

*Previously*

Lily was speechless. Does he really love me? She began to walk back to the library once again. Should I trust? ...Oh James I hope your right. I hope my heart is right…

(Lily POV)

We were all summoned down to the great hall, but what made many anxious to know what was going on was that only the sixth years were called down. I honestly didn't care. James speech still played in my head.

"Lily you ok?" I looked up to see Alice with worried eye. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Hello 6 years," said McGonagall "I bet many of you are wondering why you were all called down here. Well I'm happy to let you know that it concerns a special assignment that each of you will be given." I slowly raised my head to look at her. Curiosity burned within in me now. "Every pureblood will be paired up with a Half blood for two weeks and spend time with them in their homes." There were various reactions. Many were excited, nervous, and some outraged. That was only mainly Slitherin. I felt bad for who ever got to spend two weeks with them. "I will begin assigning pairs..." I zoned out as I thought of who I would get. I prayed that I got Sirius. It would two weeks full of fun with my brother. Even if I didn't get Sirius I hoped I didn't get a Slitherin. "Lily Evans will be paired with…" my head snapped up "James Potter." Time froze. James Potter… I didn't know whether to squeal in happiness or scream in horror. My mind was still deciding how to react to this news when professor McGonagall said that all our stuff was already packed and ready to go this afternoon. Our parents already knew about this situation and she wished us the best of luck.

I slowly got out of my seat when she dismissed us and I walked to my room in a daze.

**[In the afternoon]**

I sat in the train compartment **(Sorry I Forgot What Its Called)** staring out the window, waiting for James to come and find me. I didn't have the energy to go and find him myself. So many things were bombarding my head. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the train moving or when James entered. "Lily?" I looked up to see his beautiful hazel eyes. I gave him a small hi and turned back to the window. "soo…" he said, "excited?" I turned back to him and saw him grinning. I gave him a small smile "yeah, I guess"

He laughed at my response "yeah, I can definitely feel the enthusiasm radiating off of you" I couldn't resist laughing as well. "So. Do you have any guidelines or rules?" the question surprised me because I hadn't thought of any. But I said the basics.

"yeah, umm. Ok. Do not destroy my house or I will turn you into a toad permanently, and try not to use any magic. Tunney…" Oh My Merlin! I forgot all about Tunney.

"Tunney? You mean your sister?"

I banged my head against the window. "Yeah, I forgot about her. Just in advance I want to apologize for the insults she'll throw at you-"

"Lily, its ok. Sirius already told me about her."

I sighed. "ok… well I'm still sorry in advance. But other than that I don't think that there're any other rules."

James grinned "Sweet! Be prepared to have tons of fun!"

I laughed "wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Nope! I mean it's going to be a blast for me too but I'm going to make sure you laugh everyday these two weeks." I couldn't resist laughing once again. We continued to talk and laugh through out the trip and didn't even notice when we arrived.

I got nervous when we stepped onto the platform. I jumped a little when James took my hand and squeezed it a bit to let me know it was going to be ok. He let go, much to my disappointment, when we saw my parents. I approached them and I hugged my parents "Mom, dad! I missed you guys so much!"

"we missed you too sweetheart" said my dad

"and I guess you're James?" said my mother.

I turned to him and nodded "yup. This is James Potter." James shook their hands and gave them a charming smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

I looked around and asked "Is Petunia here?" my parents gave me a sad look "I'm sorry, honey. She said she wanted to spend time with Vernon" my mother told me. I sighed. I didn't why I got my hopes high. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, she decided to come. I gave then a sad smile. "Now let's get going" my dad told us.

When we got home I took James to the guest room "Its not much but-"

"Its perfect." He reassured me.

"well I'll get you comfortable." I left the room and went to mine. I spotted my guitar and picked up. The temptation was too strong. I looked down the hall and saw that James was probably sleeping due to the long day because I didn't hear anything. Both my parents were downstairs watching the TV. But just to make sure, I closed my door a little bit. I decided to play "Red" by Taylor Swift.

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head

Burning red!  
Darling it was red!

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
We're burning red

And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah

Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

I finished and laid my head down onto my pillow, looking up at the ceiling. These will be two interesting weeks. "Lily! Can you come down and help me?" I got up and walked down to help my mother with dinner.

(James POV)

Lily has the most amazing voice. I heard he voice from behind her door. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a stacker… ok fine, maybe I am. But come on, this is Lily Evans. The girl I have been in love with ever since third Year. I went running as quietly as I could to my room when I heard her mother her calling down.

I waited a few minutes before going down stairs to help as well. A good start to earning her trust. As Sirius and Remus said "it's the little things that count."

I entered the kitchen to see Lily and her mother talking. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could help."

They turned to look me "No, its ok James, Lily and I got it."

"I insist-" just then a voice boomed down the hall. "Mom, I'm back. I brought Vernon too."

Mrs. Evans sighed. "I better go see them. James I think I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you." She said and left. I went to stand next to Lily who was working with complete focus.

"so what can I do to help?" she looked up at me with a wary look.

"Well I'm almost done. You can help cut the onions." I hated cutting onions but I didn't complain and began to cut them. Like expected, my eyes began to water. "Onions are evil." I mumbled. I guess Lily heard because she began to laugh.

"Aww, why is little Jamie crying? Are the onions being mean?"

"yes." I said with a pout. She chuckled. I handed her the onions and put them into the pot.

"Come on. Let's set the table."

When we finished, it was time for dinner. As Ms. Evans served dinner, Lily asked Petunia were Vernon was. She snarled at her. "He went home. I didn't want him to mingle with you freaks."

"Petunia!" warned Mr. Evans. There was a moment of silence. "So, James, do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I want to be an Auror."

"Really? So does Lily."

I turned to look at her "Really?" she blushed and nodded. I grinned. She never seized to amaze me.

"What are you two going to do tomorrow, Lily?" her mother asked her.

"I was thinking about maybe walking down to the park or something. Like a little tour of sorts, if that's ok with you James,"

"Of course." I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I Dont Own any of the Characters of Harry Potter and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

(Lily POV)

"James, its time to wake up" I said while knocking on his door. All I heard was mumbling. Is he like this every morning? Poor Mrs. Potter. I'm going in. Awww he is so adorable curled up in the bed with a peaceful expression. The git, now I don't want to wake him up but I have to. "James… James! Wake up!"

"No!" he mumbles like a five year old. After doing this for five more minutes I give up. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Taking in his sleeping figure I go to the bathroom, fill up a cup of water and pour it on his face. "GAH! What the hell?!" His expression? Priceless. I break down laughing and hold the shelf for support. "Lily that was cruel!"

"You gave me no choice. I have been trying to wake up for a while now" I say still giggling "Now hurry up, breakfast is ready." With that I turn and go down stairs practically skipping down the stairs with a grin. Its 7 o'clock and both my parents have gone to work and Petunia to school.

A few minutes later James comes down as I served breakfast. I chuckle a little when I see his hair still a little damp.

"I'm glad you fond that amusing." he says.

"Yes, I did. That made my morning," I say with a grin. He smiles then and looks quite satisfied for some reason.

"Where is everyone else?"

"My parents went to work and Petunia is a school."

"Oh, so we're all alone I see." He says with a smirk. I give him a small glare and he throws up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, Couldn't resist."

"Come on, hurry up and eat. The park is waiting."

He laughs, "Impatient aren't we."

I give a playful glare this time, "Maybe…"

* * *

We walk on the trail in the park in comfortable silence but I'm having trouble trying no to grab his hand. Then I hear laughter. I turn and see a little girl playing with a little boy by the swings. They remind me so much of old friendship with Severus. I miss my best friend… well he was once upon a time. I jumped when I felt James' hand on my shoulder. I must have stopped walking. "You ok there Lily?"

With one last look at the children I turn to him and smile "Yea… I'm fine." We continue to walk in silence.

"I'm sorry." He tells me. I turn to him with a puzzled expression.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I broke up your friendship with Snape. "He says looking ashamed.

"No James. He destroyed our friendship. He chose his path and I chose mine; I don't regret it. I only wish that he could see that what he is doing is wrong."

"You guys were close…"

"Yea, he was my best friend. Almost like my brother. Those little kids back there reminded me of our childhood. After Petunia decided that she wanted nothing to do with me, the freak, Severus became my only friend. When we went to school Petunia made sure that I never had any friends, well, except for Severus. Did you know that he introduced me to the Wizarding world? … The end of our friendship was a big blow that I don't wish onto anyone. You are really lucky you know? Having friends like Sirius, Remus, and Peter …and they are lucky too. They have an amazing friend who cares for them." I can't stop the blush on my cheeks and look down at the ground. Great job Lily he must think you are an idiot or something for ranting. He surprises me when he grabs my hand, kisses my forehead, and hugs me. My blush only grows. I probably look like a tomato.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you and I'm sorry for being a jerk to you and Snape all those years."

I can't help but close my eyes and take in his sent. He makes me feel safe and loved. I love him so much. All my life I have been guarding myself from the rest of the world and have been cautious, hoping that something good would come of it. I've ignored my heart and replaced it with logic. My heart is telling me to take a risk for once and trust James. I burry my head further into his chest. "I forgive you James… please don't leave me." His arms tighten around me. It feels so right. "I'll never leave you Lily, I promise." I detach myself only a little to look up at him. He leans down slowly and my eyes close at their own accord. Then he kisses me. I see fireworks and warmth spreads throughout my body. It's the most amazing feeling ever. I'm kissing James Potter! The love of my life. My Prince. Everything feels right in the world.

We lowly breakaway and look into each other's eyes smiling. "I love you James." I finally said the words that I have been dying to tell him. James pulls me closer and kisses me again with so much passion and love. "I Love you Lily." He tells me when we break apart. I can't stop thinking that I made the right choice.

* * *

(James POV)

We walk back to her house and talk about the hilarious reactions that we will get when we return to Hogwarts. I never let go of her hand. It feels like I'm daydreaming and I'm afraid that I might wake up soon but her touch and presence tell me that I'm not. I finally have the love of my life and I have no intention of letting her go any time soon or in the distant future. I know that she is scared that I might leave her because of my previous player actions but I also know that she knows that I have changed. I will fight for our love. Merlin I sound like a sap but I can't help it.

"James, can I ask you something?"

"Anything love, what is it?"

"What happened when that Ravenclaw girl kissed you?"

"I was heading to the library to ask you out again, hoping that you saw I matured. Then she came up behind me and asked me out. I told her no because I was going to ask you and she got pissed off. Then she shoved me against the wall and kissed me, probably thinking that I'd want to out with her then. I pushed her away immediately. I was disgusted and told her that I would never be interested in someone else who wasn't you. I walked away and when I entered the library you were gone."

Lily stopped walking and turned to me. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'll never be anyone else you'll be interested in? There are other girls at school who are far prettier than I am. Besides you're a pureblood and I'm-" I kissed her. She was speaking nonsense.

"Lily, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and that may seem like an exaggeration but it's not. I only have eyes for you and I always will. As far as you being a pureblood or not, I don't care. I love you because you are you. I know that these are hard times but I will protect you with my life if I have to." I wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek with my thumb. She kisses my cheek and gives me the most beautiful smile in the world.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go home and watch TV."

(Lily POV)

"TV?" James' confused expression makes me giggle. My heart was right to trust. His words full of love and reassurance made my doubts seem silly. Though I will admit that I still have some insecurity but together we will surpass it.

"Yes James. Television, a wonderful muggle invention. It's like, um, magic in a box only that it's not really magic, more like technology. Which –you know what; all you have to know is that it's really cool." I gave up explaining. Who knew that I could be hard to explain? Oh well.

James chuckles. "Let's go then and see this really cool box thingy."

As we enter we hear laughter. I can't suppress a groan when I realize who the laughter belongs to. Maybe if we go up the stairs they won't notice- "Oh look, it's Lily," says a snobby voice. It's Lucy, one of Petunia's best friends. I force a smile, "Hi, Lucy. Long time no see."

"Why don't you come and join us? Oh! And bring you handsome young friend with you."

James must have sensed my internal struggle and gave my hand a supportive squeeze. As we sit down I see the other girls- Amanda, Tracy, and Candace. All four girls kept their eyes on James. "So Lily, introduce us to your handsome friend here" said Tracy.

"This is James, my boyfriend." I smile as I said this. James put his arm around my waist while smiling like a loon. I suddenly remembered where we were when I heard gasps of horror.

"You are dating him?!" Said Lucy "But you're a freak!"

"Excuse me?" said James, his voice low and eyes narrowed. "She is not a freak. She is beautiful and amazing; she's perfect and unless all you are going to do is insult her then we are leaving." James grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the room.

"Wait!" says Candace, "We actually wanted to ask you something Lily." I turned back to them and raise an eyebrow. "This weekend the coffee house is helping us host a singing competition but we need one more duo for the show to be granted permission and since you have an adequate voice we want you and your boyfriend to attend." I knew that I was going to accept and by the look on James' face, he wanted to do it too... "Hmm, I don't know…" I turned to James, "What do you think? Is it worth it?" I said with a smirk.

"To kick ass? Yea, I say we do it"

"Ok, we'll do it then."

"Great!" says Amanda with Fake enthusiasm and hands us a piece of paper "These are the rules."

"Thanks." With that we go upstairs. I can't wait for the competition.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Own Harry Potter or the song mentioned unfortunately :( Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

(Lily POV)

Needless to say, I survived last night. Confused? Let me explain. Last night after all of Petunia's friends left, she went and told dad about James and I. Mom was, well, mom. She basically tackled us into a hug. Dad was another story. He wasn't freaking out but wasn't necessarily happy. If looks could kill, James would have been dead on the spot. Surprisingly this only lasted a little while because he took James out for a "little walk." It was amusing to see James' internal struggle but I hoped dad wouldn't really hurt him. When they came back, they were talking and smiling as if they had known each other most of their lives. Speaking of which, I still have to ask him what they talked about, but anyway back to the topic. Petunia was furious to say the least. I understand why. My dad and the whale (Vernon) did not and still don't get along and mom tolerates him. For my dad to accept James the way he did made Petunia jealous. She then left saying that she already had plans going to dinner with the whale. Liar.

I jumped a little as I felt arms wrap around my waist, "Sorry love. You ok? You seem lost in thought."

I smile as I feel him burry his head into my neck and pull me closer, "Yea I'm fine. You're lucky that my parents trust you to stay with me in the morning when no one is here."

He chuckles at my attempt to make a joke but then turns serious "I'm glad they trust me and like you I'm not planning on losing it any time soon." I turn to face him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, let's go. It's a beautiful day out and I want to go out."

"Where to my lady?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking about going to the movie theater since we didn't have a chance to watch one last night."

"Sounds good to me. To the mooie thingy it is!"

Going to the movie was a great choice! I nearly died laughing. We ended up watching a comedy and going with a marauder only increased the humor. James spent most of the time either criticizing the person's pranks or jotting them down. The people weren't as amused as I was. They kept telling us to be quiet or left. By the time we exited the theater, some were glaring at us but I was having a good time and it only made me laugh more. Nothing could ruin this day.

"Where to now?"

"The mall!" OMG I haven't been in one for a long time.

"The mall?" looking at me hesitantly.

"Yes. The mall. Its like Diagon ally in a way."

When we entered the mall, James was looking around like pointing randomly at stores and items.

"Lily... What is that?" pointing at the escalator.

"That, is an escalator"

"Can we ride it? Can we? PLEASE!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Sure, lets- whoa!"

"YES!" he screamed and pulled me to the escalator.

While he was oblivious to the attention from girls, I wasn't but it didn't bug me since James held my hand and occasionally hugged or kissed me. It was nice to relax and browse around, since everything seemed tense due to the problems in the wizarding world. This was going to be a good day.

It looked like it was going to rain as we walked down the street, so we entered the coffee house. It had been years since I entered this place. It would also be a great time to let James get familiar with this place before the competition. As we sat down, a waitress came to our table winked at James as she took out a little notepad and pen.

"Hi, I'm Stacy; may I take your order?" She said with a "sexy" voice.

"No thanks, I'm fine. How about you love?" James said later to me. I smiled as Stacy glared at me when he called me love.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks." I smiled innocently up at her as she sneered at me and then walked away.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" asked the host, "like every night we will hear amazing songs, so who is the first to come up?"

"We should go up Lils," said James

"You sure?"

"Yea, come one. Let's give them a taste of the amazing duo. " it was amusing to see him practically jumping in his seat.

"Ok, let's go."

"Looks like we got a duo, everybody!" the host said as we got up on stage. When we were handed the mike, I couldn't help but notice that Petunia was there and so were her friends. Well this was going to get interesting but at the moment I didn't care. I was having too much fun. We turned to face each other and began to sing.

(_Lily, _**James,**Both)

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
**It's always a good time**  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
**It's always a good time**

**Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time**

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**  
**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

_Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight_  
It's gonna be alright  
**We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time**

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
_  
**Good morning and good night  
**_I'll wake up at twilight_  
It's gonna be alright  
**We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time**.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then**  
_Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

**Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then**

It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Everyone was applauding us at the end of the song and was immediately in James arms once we sat down. "That's what I'm talking about! That ladies and gentlemen was Lily Evans and James Potter. They will be performing in this year's competition." The host said, "For all of those of you who don't know what the competition is about, let me inform you. There will be groups composed of two competing and the winner's photo will be posted on the wall of fame here at the coffee house. Each group will be singing four original songs. Two of them will be duos and the other two will be a solo with each member. So don't forget to come next week, Friday at 6!"

"You excited?" James asked me.

"Yea, but I'm a little nervous."

"Whys that?"

"I just- I'm just scared I might make a fool of myself in front of petunia and her little group. I know its stupid but they have terrorized me everyday of my life when I went to grade school. I-" I was silenced by his lips. Usually I would be angry at anyone interrupting me but I definitely don't mind being interrupted like this.

"That won't happen, love. You have an amazing voice and this contest should only be to enjoy ourselves, not terrorize ourselves about what others think. We will be fine." He said and kissed my forehead. Only he could make my fears seem like a minor, non existent, obstacle. "Come on, lets go."

What? "Where? It's about to rain"

"Exactly." Before I knew it I was being dragged out side just as I began to rain. Great.

"James!" I pouted at him angrily while we ran across the street. I tried to be angry at him, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sight of him being so careless and jovial. Suddenly we stopped and I felt myself being picked up and spun around. I shrieked at the surprise but then laughed with him as we spun. He slowly began to put me down as our laughs subsided to chuckles and giggles.

"Your crazy."

"That's why you love me."

"That I do," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It started out gentle but slowly it began to rise and it turned passionate. "Want to know a secret?" I asked as we reluctantly pulled away. Darn you air!

"What?"

"As cliché as it may seem, I always wanted to kiss you in the rain." He smiled that lopsided smile I loved so much.

"Want to know another secret?"

"What?" I asked and smiled at him when he gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you so much and I don't intend on losing you anytime soon or ever for that matter."

"I love you too." We kissed again oblivious to the rain pouring down or the world around us. Not caring of we get a cold the next day or about the problems in the wizarding world. This was a day I would never forget.

* * *

Writers Block really sucks :/ If you guys have any ideas please help me!


End file.
